Harry Potter and the Battle of Blood
by Immortal Lite
Summary: Harry returns for his 7th year, while many new issues arise can he handle the past and cure old wounds. HG


**Disclaimer – **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters they all belong to J.K Rowling. I just own some bit of the plot in the story below.

**Summary –** Harry returns for his 7th year, while many new issues arise can he handle the past and cure old wounds. H/G

As reality rushes back and he becomes aware of his surroundings, he searches for the cause of his rude awakening. A faint tapping can be heard on the window as owl after owl attempts to enter his window. It was Harry's birthday.

"Shit" was all he could mutter

Harry slowly crept over to his window so he wouldn't bring down the wrath of his Uncle and Aunt for disrupting their peaceful sleep. When the owls had delivered there letters and been fed, Harry began to open his presents. A typical Cannons poster from Ron, with a note attached.

Harry,

_What's up mate how's the summer? Hermione just arrived the other day. We have been pleading with the order to let you come as soon as possible. We know you are not planning on a 7th year at Hogwarts. It won't be the same with out you chap. Then again I might get a shot at Quidditch captain. Haha just messing with you mate. I really hope you decided to come back and wait till after school to find the rest of the horcruxes. That way me and Hermione can help too._

_I know some one else who wants to see you real bad too. Ginny is still singing your praises, I know your my best mate and all but damn I cant handle all this, she's not even 16 yet, still way to young for all that. Eh anyways I hope to see you real soon and perhaps take the time to convince you to return for another year. I mean come on; we'd be lost without you buddy._

Ron

As he finished reading the letter, Harry cringed. He knew futile attempts of persuasion, to

return to school, would come in vast amounts. He just hoped that every gift wasn't attached with one. But sure enough… right after he tore into his gift from Hermione which was Occlumency in a Hurry, a piece of parchment floated to the ground which he quickly snatched and began to read

Dear Harry,

_I miss you terribly and can't wait to see you. I hope you enjoyed the book I sent you. Ron and I both agree you should master occlumency to keep your mind safe._ ("Well no shit" he thought to himself he had already learned from that mistake and had already begun to practice every night.) _I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear but I really wish you would return for your last year. I know with recent events you feel as if you need to end this war as fast as possible. I agree with you, but you just don't have enough education and I'm extremely worried that you're rushing the fulfillment of the prophecy and I don't want to lose you because of it. I know your probably thinking that what good could one more year do, especially without Dumbledore. If you were to wait another year not only would you have another year of experience but we could come too._ ("that's the last thing I want, I've been the cause of to many deaths," as all the memories of death flashed through his mind.)_Well I miss you very much and I hope we can discuss this more when you arrive. Till then _

_Love,_

Hermione

"Ah Hermione, Hermione, Hermione" Harry sighed.

As he set the unnecessary book aside he looked painfully at the stack of letters left. The next one he picked up made him cringe.

"Ginny" he knew this would be the tougher of the letters to digest. It came with no gift so he knew he was in trouble.

Harry,

_Hi Harry, I know my brother and Hermione have tried to persuade you to return for another year. If you think that is my goal here then you are sorely mistaken. I just don't want you to miss out on life and shut others out to keep them save from Voldemort. While that is the only reason we broke up, I wish you would lighten up and give us another chance. I know you don't want to put us in danger but what is the point in living if it's in fear. I hope we can talk this out more when you arrive here at the burrow._

_With eternal love,_

_Ginny_

He continued to read the letter over and over again, and each time he read it his resolve to keep other out of his life, for there safety, slowly diminished.

"Damn it Ginny," she sure new his weak spots and while she said she wasn't going to try and talk him into another year he knew she would. While knowing himself that it was his true desire to do so, yet he needed to keep his loved ones safe. He was torn between two decisions. What his mind truly believed was safe, or living by his heart. The former of the two could bring death to the people he loved, and the latter would bring him joy that he had been denying himself.

After reading through many letters from random people he didn't give a damn about. He came across a letter he had been expecting.

Harry,

_I have cleared a passage for you on the second of August to the Burrow. You will travel via the floo net work. I hope you had a must enjoyable summer._

_Lupin_

This brought a smile to his face. He could not wait to leave the Dursleys for good. Just when he thought he couldn't get any happier another owl came through the window. He could tell by the stature of this owl it was from the ministry.

"Fuck, what did I do know?" Harry's mind was running frantically to think if he had done anything wrong. O well better find out.

Harry Potter,

_On this night, July 31, 2006 at 5:14pm, you have officially become of age. You can now use magic out side of school for whatever purposes you see fit. With a few exceptions, no unforgivable curses under any circumstance or you will be punished and sentenced to Azkaban._

_Minster of Magic,_

_Scrimgeour_

With this Harry gave a hoot of glee. He was finally able to use magic and there was nothing the Dursleys could do about it. Except throw him out of the house of course, but in 2 days time he would be gone and never would return.

Harry then took this time to pull out a pen and respond to the letters he had received.

Ron

_Hey mate, just got word from Lupin. I'm coming on the second of August. I can't wait to see everyone. Sorry this letter is so short but I'll be seeing you in a few days._

_Till then,_

_Harry_

He sealed the letter and moved on to Hermione

Hermione

_I've missed you to Mione. Thanks for the book on Occlumency although, I have spent much of my time this summer perfecting Occlumency but the book does have some minor things on legilimency which I found very helpful. Lupin set me up with the Floo net work for the second of this coming month, so I will talk to you very soon._

_Love,_

_Harry _

Now his next letter he must take more time on. Harry knew he defiantly still cared deeply for Ginny, and wasn't sure if he was ready to put her in harms way just so he could be happy. **But ones mind can only deny the hearts will for so long.**

Ginny,

_Ginny, I'm extremely sorry how things went down at the end of this year. You know I still have feelings for you and probably always will. Which brings me to the point where I don't know if me being happy is worth your life?_

_I have missed you terrible since the end of the term. I'm coming back to the Burrow on the second of August and I will see you then. We can finish the rest of this conversation later because it can't be said in a letter_. (Vivid memories of their time spent alone crept into his mind.) _I will see you soon._

_Love, _

_Harry_

With that he gave the letters to Hedwig and rolled over and went straight to sleep.

**Authors Notes** – this is my first story so take it easy on me. I'll be updating very often so if you take a liking to the story you will not have to wait long. Any helpful advice is greatly welcomed.


End file.
